The present invention relates generally to drainage channels and, more particularly, to drainage channels that include a preformed conduit for collecting and transporting water or other fluids.
Drainage channels of various sizes and shapes are desirable for numerous applications. For example, roadways, parking lots, airport runways, swimming pools and other paved and tiled surfaces typically require drainage systems which include drainage channels to collect and direct rainwater and other fluids to underwater storm sewers or the like, thereby preventing pooling upon the paved surface and decreasing runoff. Drainage channels may also be utilized in conjunction with various athletic surfaces such as polymeric running tracks or soccer fields formed of artificial turf or the like. In these instances, the drainage channels again collect rainwater and other fluids to reduce pooling and to minimize runoff. Some manufacturing facilities may also require drainage systems which include drainage channels formed in the building floors to collect, remove and/or recycle excess water or other liquids.
One conventional type of drainage channel includes a number of precast drainage channel sections. These precast drainage channel sections are positioned in a ditch or trench that has been-previously formed in the ground. In order to properly align the drainage channel sections, supports, such as brick pavers, are generally positioned at predetermined locations within the ditch. The brick pavers are typically spaced apart by a distance equal to the length of the drainage channel sections such that each brick paver may support the mated ends of a pair of drainage channel sections. In order to secure the brick pavers in position within the ditch, a subslab or footer of concrete or the like is generally poured about the brick pavers. Thereafter, the drainage channel sections are positioned upon the brick pavers. A hardenable composition, such as cement, concrete or the like, is then poured around the drainage channel sections and is allowed to set.
Once the hardenable composition has set, an elongate grate covering is generally placed across the otherwise open top of the drainage channel in order to prevent people from unwittingly stepping into the open trench, to provide a relatively smooth surface for vehicular traffic and/or to prevent relatively large objects from entering the trench and potentially blocking the flow of fluid therethrough. The grate is generally supported by a support surface defined longitudinally along an inner portion of each opposed sidewall of the drainage channel sections. Thus, the grate and the drainage channel generally have approximately the same width, such as four inches, five inches or six inches in many instances.
While a precast drainage channel having a relatively wide grate is advantageous for many applications, including those potentially requiring a large intake, some applications may require a drainage system that has a much smaller inlet in order to be less noticeable and/or to minimize the disruption of the surrounding surface. For example, drainage systems are commonly utilized to remove rainwater and the like from various types of athletic playing surfaces. In order to minimize the disruption of the athletic playing surface and to reduce, if not eliminate, any potential trip hazard, the inlet to the drainage channel is preferably quite small and typically has a width much smaller than that of the drainage channel itself. Moreover, some applications require that the drainage system be less expensive than conventional drainage systems that have a number of precast drainage channel sections.
In these applications, the drainage system generally includes a pipe or other conduit that is buried within the ground. The drainage system also includes an upstanding inlet mounted to the conduit and having an upper surface that is exposed so as to receive rainwater or other fluids. The inlet is in fluid communication with the conduit. In this regard, the conduit generally defines a lengthwise extending slit or opening with the inlet being seated within the opening. The inlet defines a number of passageways that open into the conduit. As such, rainwater and other fluids can pass through the passageways defined by the inlet and be collected within the conduit for transport to an underwater storm sewer or the like. Once installed, the drainage system may be buried such that only the upper surface of the inlet is exposed for receiving rainwater or other liquid runoff.
The inlet generally has a much smaller width than the conduit and, in some instances, may have a width of about two inches with passageways having widths of about a half inch. In contrast, the conduit may have a diameter of about four inches, five inches or more, depending upon the desired capacity of the conduit. While the reduced size of the inlet relative to the much wider grates that span precast drainage channels does limit the maximum rate at which the inlet can accept rainwater or other fluids, many applications do not require the drainage system to accept large quantities of liquid at any one time and are therefore more than satisfied by the capacity of drainage systems having smaller inlets.
Notwithstanding the advantages offered by drainage systems having smaller inlets including the reduced visibility of the drainage system and the reduced disruption in the surrounding surface created by the drainage system, conventional drainage systems having relatively small inlets still suffer from several disadvantages. For example, relatively large forces are sometimes placed upon the exposed upper surface of the inlet by passing vehicles or the like. As the magnitude of these downwardly directed forces increases, the inlet may actually be driven downwardly into the conduit, thereby necessitating relatively expensive and time consuming repairs.
At least partially in an attempt to reduce the likelihood that the inlet will be driven downwardly into the conduit, the inlet may be designed to have features that engage the concrete or other hardenable composition that is poured thereabout. As described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,911 to Shelton R. Rossberg, for example, the inlet may include a number of lengthwise extending, outwardly projecting ribs. Alternatively, the inlet may include a lengthwise extending, inwardly projecting groove or keyway to receive the concrete or other hardenable composition poured about the drainage channel. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,322 to Max W. Denson. In order to create an inwardly projecting groove of this type, material must generally either be removed from the sidewalls of the inlet to define the groove or the inwardly projecting groove must project further into the passageways defined by the inlet than would otherwise have been required in the absence of the groove. In instances in which material is effectively removed from the walls of the inlet, the overall strength and integrity of the inlet is somewhat compromised or reduced. Alternatively, in instances in which the inwardly extending groove projects into the passageways defined by the inlet, the passageways are somewhat restricted, thereby limiting the flow of fluid therethrough. As such, it would be desirable for an inlet to be engaged by the concrete or other hardenable composition that is poured thereabout in a manner that does not compromise the integrity or strength of the inlet and that does not block the passageways defined by the inlet through which fluid passes.
As with all drainage channels formed of a plurality of drainage channel sections, the drainage channel sections must be properly aligned in order to transport the fluid in the desired manner. As such, the adjoining end portions of adjacent drainage channel sections must be properly aligned with one another. The difficulties in properly aligning the drainage channel sections is further exacerbated in instances in which the conduit is cylindrical since the conduit may also rotate about its longitudinal axis. Since the inlets that are seated within the openings defined by the conduits should also be aligned, rotation of the conduits and the corresponding misalignment of the inlets is also disadvantageous. As such, it would be advantageous for a drainage system to include a mechanism for preventing relative rotation of the drainage channel sections, especially cylindrical conduit sections.
In addition, the conduit is generally formed of a relatively lightweight material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). As such, the conduit may float upwardly as concrete or another hardenable composition is poured thereabout as a result of upwardly directed buoyant forces. Since the conduit is to be buried at a predetermined position, it would also be desirable to prevent flotation of the conduit as concrete or another hardenable composition is poured thereabout in order to insure proper positioning and burial of the conduit.
A drainage channel is therefore provided that advantageously addresses these and other issues associated with conventional drainage systems. According to one aspect of the present invention, a drainage channel is provided having a conduit and an inlet that is designed to engage the concrete or other hardenable composition poured thereabout without significantly reducing the strength or integrity of the inlet and without obstructing the passageways defined by the inlet. According to another aspect of the present invention, a drainage channel is provided that includes at least one saddle for properly aligning the conduit and an engagement member for preventing relative rotation of the conduit with respect to the saddle. In addition to preventing relative rotation of the conduit, the saddle of this aspect of the present invention may also advantageously prevent the conduit from floating upwardly as concrete or another hardenable composition is poured thereabout.
The drainage channel includes a conduit defining a lengthwise extending opening, such as a pipe defining a lengthwise extending slit. The drainage channel also includes an inlet defining a passageway in fluid communication with the opening defined by the conduit. In this regard, the inlet typically engages the conduit and is seated within the opening. The conduit and the inlet have respective widths in the lateral direction, orthogonal to the lengthwise direction. Typically, the width of the inlet is smaller than the width of the conduit.
According to one advantageous aspect of the present invention, the inlet has an exterior surface that defines a plurality of pockets spaced apart in the lengthwise direction. As such, concrete or another hardenable composition may fill these pockets so as to secure the inlet in position. By filling these pockets, the concrete or other hardenable composition also serves to support at least some of the forces imposed upon the inlet by vehicular traffic or the like, thereby reducing the possibility that the drainage channel will be damaged by these forces.
The inlet may include a base and a body portion connected to the base. The base may be disposed within the conduit and the body portion may be disposed external to the conduit such that the inlet is effectively seated within the opening defined by the conduit. The body portion defines the plurality of pockets. In this regard, the body portion generally includes opposed upper and lower surfaces and a side surface extending therebetween. As such, the plurality of pockets typically open through at least one of the side and lower surfaces of the body portion and, in one embodiment, open through both the side and lower surfaces of the body portion.
In order to maintain the strength and integrity of the inlet, the relative size of the pockets may be somewhat limited. In this regard, the body portion has a height as defined between the upper and lower surfaces. As such, the plurality of pockets preferably extend from the lower surface of the body portion through no more than about 50% of the height of the body portion. The body portion also generally includes a pair of opposed side surfaces extending between the upper and lower surfaces and defining a width therebetween. As such, the plurality of pockets preferably extend inwardly from a respective side surface of the body portion to a depth that is less than 25% of the width of the body portion. Additionally, the plurality of pockets preferably have a collective length in the lengthwise direction that is less than 50% of the length of the conduit. As such, the plurality of pockets permit the concrete or other hardenable composition poured about the drainage channel to secure the inlet in position and to support at least some of the loads placed upon the upper surface of the inlet without compromising or significantly reducing the strength of the drainage channel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the drainage channel includes a conduit, such as a pipe having a smooth or a corrugated exterior surface, at least one saddle for supporting the conduit and an engagement member for preventing relative rotation between the conduit and the at least one saddle. Typically, the conduit includes a plurality of conduit sections and the saddle is positioned to support end portions of two adjacent conduit sections.
At least one saddle extends about a majority of the conduit. In this regard, the saddle may include a base and a pair of upstanding arms extending outwardly from the base to respective distal ends. The upstanding arms are generally disposed on opposite sides of the conduit. Additionally, the distal ends of the arms preferably converge such that the opening defined between the distal ends of the arms is smaller than the opening defined between medial portions of the arms. By extending about a majority of the conduit and having distal ends that converge, the upstanding arms of the saddle engage the conduit and prevent the conduit from floating upwardly away from the saddle as concrete or another hardenable composition is poured thereabout. Since the saddle may be fixed in position within the trench or the like prior to pouring concrete or another hardenable composition about the conduit, the saddle retains the conduit in position within the trench or the like.
The engagement member may be a threaded member that extends through the saddle and into the conduit. To facilitate the insertion of the engagement member, the saddle may include a slot through which the engagement member is inserted. By engaging the saddle and the conduit, the engagement member prevents relative rotation of the conduit and, therefore, further maintains the desired alignment of the conduit.